


【Dratchet拟人】奶茶计划

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bubbletea shop au, M/M, humanformer, mundane storyline, tarot divination
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: 拟人。出场角色有LL医疗天团（急救员 救护员 速率 柳叶刀）。奶茶店au。ooc有。配角都有一点二设修饰。慢热。计划夏、秋、冬、春四个章节完结。不过第一章好像有点爆字数……之后我尽量控制下。场景设定是加拿大某一线城市。
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【Dratchet拟人】奶茶计划

-夏-

“救护车！”

“讲。”

“近期你会遇到生命中非常重要的人。”

“哈？”救护车隔着电脑和隔间屏障朝办公室另一头的年轻医生们喊了一声。

“其实是觉得救老大的确有第二春的可能。”

救护车终于抬起头，眉毛都快竖起来了。救护员和柳叶刀缩了一下。但急救员和速率无动于诸。他俩看了眼彼此，笃定地点点头。

“别露出这样的眼神啊。”急救员摆摆手，从他们面前的桌上拿起一张画有轮盘的牌，“这个，是说你会交好运呢。”

“那最好送一个靠谱点的助教给我啊，”救护车摘下眼镜捏了捏眉心，“有负责心的那种。”

“算的又不是事业方向。”速率拿起另外一张牌，这张牌上显眼地画着一对裸身的男女，“——而且这个结果非常明确地表示你和那个‘他（them*）’能修成正果。”

救护车扣上面前的笔记本，抱臂靠坐回椅子上。

“你敢说自己心里没有一丝丝期待吗？一丝丝都没有吗？”瘦高的姑娘大步走到救护车的隔间对面，探手把那张恋人牌怼到救护车脸前，另一只手毫不避讳地直戳救护车的胸口，“救老大你都单身多久啦？这么好的男人，你到底哪里出了问题啊？”

“大概是因为老大这人没有生活情趣吧。”急救员将一只手遮在嘴边，提高声音说，“这家伙内裤都只从Costco买哦。”

“为什么你会知道——”

“没收作案工具。”

救护车觉得额头上的血管突突地跳。他一把抢过那张卡牌，顺手夹进手边的医学论著里去。

大家哑声。不过也知道他们办公室的这位老大不会因为这种事情生气——本来大家是为了让救护车从反复修改教案这件机械式工作中抽身休息一下，才说要速率给他算牌，结果救护车盯着电脑以“我不信这套”为理由置之不理，于是大家决定不经他同意直接算。

心意是好的，救护车领了，但吵是真的吵。

“所以说为什么你会知道？”速率转过去，一双手肘搭在隔板上，右手伸出食指指向急救员，“难道说是你蹭老救的会员卡——”

一双厚实的手拍在速率肩头，握住，轻推着她离开隔板。虽然把年轻姑娘吓了一跳，但被那双沉稳的手摁住肩膀，无论如何别想跳起来。

“是我蹭急救员家的卡。”救护车松开手，先一步走向门口的衣架，“走吧。我们去做点有情趣的事情。”

他停在门口，把驼色夹克套在身上。双手自然地伸进口袋，随后转身回桌上找钱包。

“怎么了，都这么安静？”医生蓝色的眼睛在房间内巡视一圈。

“他刚刚是说了‘情趣’这个词对吧？”救护员问站在自己旁边的柳叶刀，后者郑重地点了点头。

救护车把钱包塞进兜里，站直了身体，“去还是不去？”

“原来救老大管喝奶茶叫情趣，”速率钻到急救员身后小声说。不过急救员略矮的个头没有任何遮挡作用就是了。

救护车叹了口气，拍了拍放钱包的口袋，“我请客。”

“好诶——”

大家立刻四散开去拿自己的外套。

“话说你们……工作都办完了吧？”

这句话又把房间里所有人都定住了。

“自己心里有数就行吧。走吧。奶茶店再晚点是不是就要关门了？”

“那家应该是六点关门吧。现在走过去还来得及。”柳叶刀把运动衫的拉链拉到脖子处，思考了一下又决定敞开。

“反正是你们想喝。”救护车抬手看了眼腕表，“我去叫电梯。”

医学教授关门出去之后，速率轻手轻脚地走到急救员旁边，那手肘戳戳自己的同事。

“他这不是挺细心的嘛。”速率把声音压得很低，“而且老救人也负责，长得也帅，赚得也多，行事成熟能自理，还没有什么怪癖——到底为什么呀？”

“你刚给他算的牌，你告诉我为什么？”

“我感觉他之前有一段感情经历，”速率捏着下巴回忆了一下，“对他影响挺深的。然后他决定投身在工作里……你告诉我准不准啊？”

“朋友，你准得都可以去开店了。”救护员凑过来加入他们的谈话。

“诶？真的？没骗我？”

“不然你以为，救护车德高望重的，干嘛来咱们学校做教授啊。”

“震惊！竟然不是因为C大配得上这样德高望重的医生吗？”

“也是一部分原因啦。”救护员解释，急救员在一旁点头，“不过我们觉得也有别的原因吧。要不你来讲？”

救护员向急救员点点头。虽然他们俩都师出救老大的手术实验课，但急救员的关系的确要和救护车更近一些。

“诶怎么把烫手山芋丢给我……”急救员皱皱眉头，“你就当做，救护车和另外一个医生有些纠纷吧。不过具体是名利纠纷还是感情纠纷……有待商榷。”

速率那双绿色的眼仁里似乎晃过一万字的小说。

“多的就别问。你自己算去吧。”急救员摆摆手。

“快点——！”救护车的声音突然出现在门口。三人组吓得赶紧回头，假装无事发生。柳叶刀尴尬地笑笑，跟在速率后面一起出了门。

此时的温哥华正值盛夏，但大家多少还是会披挂件薄外套。不过也有像急救员这样只穿T恤加运动裤的。急救员和救护员两人关系不错，上班之前会去同一家健身房。速率和柳叶刀两个女孩子也比较亲近，此时正在玩“你先手揣兜，我挽着你的胳膊，看看我能不能也够到口袋”这个游戏。他们几个每人都至少比救护车年轻十岁。在系里，同救护车关系比较近的是系主任雷击，两人大学时期是同级生。三年前，也是雷击在C大挖了个坑，好把救护车这棵病恹恹的老卷心菜移植过来。

目前为止他的教学工作还算轻松。大部分时间还是再C大附属医院看门诊，偶尔给基础医学理论课当当助教——他助教的课没有人敢无故迟到——直到今年夏季学期雷击才分配了解剖学的指导课给他，一班只带十个学生。等下次冬季学期开学，一切又可以恢复原样了——每周教两节，再助教两节，剩下的时间安排看诊，偶尔再去做做医学科普讲座。

他走在这支小队伍的最前面，风把他的小夹克略吹起来一点。

“老大，你知道怎么走么？”急救员突然跟上几步。

被问得突然，救护车愣了一下，然后伸手指向街对面。

“不是韩国超市旁边那家么？”

“原来你还去韩国超市的吗？！”急救员睁大眼睛，“你去买什么？”

“酱油。”

“酱油好啊！”柳叶刀听到东亚调味品突然兴奋地大喊了一句。喊完又忍不住捂住嘴，显得有些不好意思。

“用来调味比较简单。”救护车抬头向远处的亚裔女生点点头，随即看回急救员，“在你眼里我到底是什么废柴啊。”

急救员夸张地倒吸一口气，拽着救护员的肩膀把人拉过来：“看来我们有必要重新评估一下老大的能力值了。”

救护车叹了口气，带着这支小队过了马路。救护车遥遥地看见店里的工作人员正把挂在窗户上的OPEN标志摁灭。那人的脸正被玻璃的反光照着，看不清。

“啊，来晚了吗。”医生抬手看了眼腕表，时间是五点四十九。

然后那位店员又把标志打开了。大家显然也注意到这点。

“是不是在测试电池呢？”速率说。

“先进去看看吧。”救护车正要推门的时候，刚刚那位店员大力将玻璃门向后拉开，同时送上一句热情的“欢迎！”，把医生惊得向后退了半步。

“啊，我们是五位……”救护车向后看了一眼，四个年轻人小猫一样聚在后面探头看向店里。

“好哦！”店员把门拉到能够停住的位置，先一步回到操作台，“这会儿只有我一个，可能做得会有些慢哦。”

“你们先点吧。”救护车让那四只小猫先钻去前面看菜单，然后转向店员，“待会儿我来付账。”

“那不点些什么吗？”店员的眼睛在暖色灯光下显出点浅浅金色，“我可以推荐几款？”

“我不常喝奶茶……”

“那热巧克力？”

“好吧，热巧克力。”

“需要加料吗？”

“我看下……”救护车低头在菜单上找到加料区，“换成豆奶……其他的，这些我没怎么试过，你们年轻人都怎么喝的？”

“不用非得是年轻人吧！”店员笑了一下，指指自己，“我这也快四十岁了。你可以试试珍珠，原料是木薯粉；或者椰果，就是椰肉。”

“那就珍珠。”

“冰饮还是热饮？”

“常温就好。”

“喜欢吃糖嘛？”

救护车抬头看向对方。有着亚洲面孔的店员微笑着，胸前的名牌写的名字是“Drift/漂移”。

“人家是在问你甜度啦。”站在旁边的速率拿胳膊肘顶救护车，“无糖、三分、半糖……”

“还挺喜欢甜的……”救护车没看旁边的速率。

“那推荐可以试一下半糖，毕竟巧克力粉是甜的，珍珠里也已经有糖浆了，给你做成中杯，怎么样？”

“……好。”

救护车从来没有如此缺乏主见过。

“那请稍等，我给其他人点完再拿卡机给你。下一位——”

“来了——”速率把救护车往旁边推推，依然和柳叶刀保持一个手肘缠手肘的姿势。

那四个年轻人点餐倒是很快，仿佛他们已经是这家店的熟客一样。救护车揉揉自己的后脑勺，觉得还是星巴克适合自己——但是星巴克的产品充其量也就是咖啡因补充剂罢了，大家都是在上班途中边走边喝，哪有细品的闲心。

“客人可以先在那边坐一下，做完之后给你们一起端上来。”漂移在等救护车刷卡的时候说，“以及如果没有急事的话，可不可以喝完再走？感觉各位都是奶茶店的常客，或许能给我们店提提建议？”

两个女孩子兴奋地答应下来，急救员替他们补了一句“其实我们也就偶尔喝，可能说不出个所以然”。

他们在靠窗的卡座落座。这个季节，八点的时候天才会不情不愿地暗淡下来，而完全漆黑要等到十点左右。急救员有摄影的爱好，近期他就总抱怨想拍到合适的星空得熬到后半夜去。

救护车向窗外望——C大门口的餐馆五花八门，亚洲餐厅和披萨店居多。不过每年放假就是见证店铺功底的时候了，尤其是长达四个月的夏假。有些店铺能够在学期中妥当经营，有可能是靠着徒有噱头的店外海报快速割一波富学生的零用钱，也有可能是凭借着自己物劣价廉的经营理念快速欺压一波穷学生。但如果在假期到来之际无法留下一批回头客，那么再次开学的时候就会有一家全新的店面占据失败者的位置。他在这里工作了三年，每年都能看到新招牌。

不过奶茶店是很新鲜的一项产业，其炙手程度甚至能和星巴克平分秋色。救护车以前没关注过这些，但如今头一抬起来，理论课教室里总能见到嘬奶茶的学生。

近几年奶茶在东亚爆火，一口气出圈到北美，据说英国也杀进去一批。柳叶刀家里是中加混血，经常两边跑。据她所言，这些店铺亲切无比。本人虽然腼腆话少，但其实也算团队的主心骨，总是带着大家尝试新的餐厅——亚洲餐厅为主——一年前她调来C大医学系之后，系里好做懒吃的生活有了些好转。救护车也终于是被拽着去了几家亚洲餐厅，然后学到了用筷子和汤勺吃拉面的本领。

榨汁机的声音终于停下来，点了夏日缤纷果茶的速率伸长脖子看了一眼工作台，然后忽然压低身子问大家：“你们……刚刚……有没有看到……？”

柳叶刀闭上眼，郑重地点了点头。

“看到什么？”救护员低声问。

“那个店员呀。”速率的眼睛快速向漂移的方向转动一下。

“还挺帅的。”

“那算什么啊！”

救护车的眉头皱起来，重新看向工作台。漂移正背对着他们，一手将速率的果茶放进封口机里，半侧着身子，另一只手从柜台前拿下一个杯子。而他转头的时候正与救护车的视线交上，立刻露出个微笑。不是那种很明显的嘴角拉大到露出牙齿的笑，可能他的嘴巴都没有很明显的动作，但救护车就是知道对方在朝自己示好。

就当是服务人员的工作热情好了……

“诶开个玩笑，虽然他的确挺帅的，不过，诶——老大，老大？”速率把手遮在嘴边，低声把救护车的注意力叫回来，“我觉得他好像一直在盯着你看，哦——”

“哈？”

救护车又发出了那种“被匪夷所思的观点轰击”的声音了。

“明明你也有看人家！没觉得他的眼神……”速率在空中翻转自己的右手，“很有魅力嘛？”

“你是不是翘尾巴了？如果是占卜结果的话，那应验也太快了。”柳叶刀在旁边拽拽她。

“也可能是我算晚了呀，没准救老大两个月前就该为自己的幸福做规划了。”速率揽住柳叶刀的肩膀，“以及，刚刚老大也有看回去吧，对吧对吧？”

救护车低头，摸了摸自己的后颈处的发茬。操作台那边的嗡嗡声暂停下来。

“久等了，这个是店里赠送的！”漂移先是端上了五份提拉米苏，“请先慢用。我那边还有一杯就做好了。”

柳叶刀拿起叉子刮掉蛋糕上面的奶油花，听到蒸汽机又响起来才提醒救护车：“这个蛋糕跟你点的热巧一个价格吧？”

“他只是处理今天的余货罢了……”救护车把蛋糕四周的塑料膜揭下来放在一边。

“来咯。”漂移这回端上来五杯饮料，唯独救护车的热巧克力显眼，装在没有封口的一次性热饮杯里，还拉了花。他离开之后，卡座上的另外四双眼睛都直勾勾地盯着救护车。

救护车皱起眉头，拿起吸管把上面的郁金香花纹搅匀。

“我待会儿帮你问。”急救员严肃地抬手上救护车的肩膀，“他怎么随便占救老大的便宜。”

后者只是苦笑着戳了戳吸管，吸了一口珍珠。

虽然气氛有点奇怪，但这位店员的手艺还不错，牛奶打得恰到好处。救护车搅了搅杯底，又喝了一口。尝了一口蛋糕，甜味和苦味的结合也恰到好处。

“我倒觉得他让咱们坐在这里有宣传的效果呢。”救护员拿叉子指指窗外来往的行人，“五个人坐在这里吃，显得味道不错吧。”

“我觉得是这样。”救护车吃掉自己盘中最后一口蛋糕。

等桌上的甜点消耗得差不多了，漂移才走过来。期间店里也来了三两批客人。

“感觉如何？”他友善地点点头，将托盘放在桌沿，“空盘需要我收走嘛？”

“好诶。”

速率把自己的盘子放上托盘推过去。救护车也表示自己吃好了，可以收盘。他坐在座位的边缘，距离漂移最近。

“你们店的蛋糕好吃诶。”急救员一边把盘子递过去一边搭话，“为什么免费送嘞？”

“就是因为好吃啊。”漂移接过他的盘子，“如果卖不完的话就太可惜了。”

救护车和速率交换了一个眼神。

“那么，饮品如何？”

“我觉得很好！”柳叶刀朝他招招手，“我喜欢茶味重的，这款就很好喝！”

“果茶呢？我们的水果都是很新鲜的。”

漂移寒暄了一圈，最终问到了救护车这边。

“第一次喝奶茶的先生，感觉如何？”

“我个人是咖啡党……况且我今天喝的是热可可？”

“那珍珠如何？”

医生用拇指搓着自己的嘴唇，尽可能找了个中肯的评价：“我也没喝过对比过其他家的珍珠，但感觉还不错。”

“有机会下次再来吧，我推荐奶茶给你。”

他们又坐了一会儿，离开的时候漂移一边解围裙一边帮忙开门。救护车走在最后，漂移站在玻璃门另一侧，朝他招招手，用口型说一句“晚安”。

医生点了点头。同时不自觉地加快了脚步。

在路口等绿灯过马路的时候，他又不自觉地回头看看那家店铺，正赶店面招牌熄灭前的一瞬间。

“Lost Light，”救护车喃喃道。

“什么？”急救员回过头看着自己的前辈。

“这家店叫Lost Light啊，”救护车说，“我刚刚没注意。”

“怎么，已经开始回味了？”

“校园里的咖啡店假期不是都不开么。”救护车向人行道偏偏脑袋，抬腿迈下马路牙，“我可以试着喝喝茶。”

“但是奶茶的热量比黑咖啡高很多哦。”

“我知道啊。”医生回过头，倒退着走了几步，“所以我想知道，你们的健身小队还缺人么？”

虽然夜色仅仅是朦胧在天宇，但定睛注视的话，最亮的几颗星已经在云雾中若隐若现了。

——TBC


End file.
